


Once Upon A Time (1-6)

by yishuigan



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yishuigan/pseuds/yishuigan





	Once Upon A Time (1-6)

他混进俱乐部是来找人的。他印象中那人脾气不是顶好，尤其不喜欢自己的东西被别人碰，纵使他还算不上属于那人，也不能屁股带着显眼的伤去认主，这不是显得自己不专业？屁股上早有导留下的痕迹这件事被他选择性遗忘。

但听男人喊他Delta，从刚刚看的录像知道他技术出类拔萃，怎么说都想试一下，给专业的当炮灰总比被菜鸟当练手来得好，Delta又才救了他，让他打几下玩点情趣，当成谢礼似乎也理所应当。

于是他点点头转过身趴在地上塌腰耸臀，学着杰克将腿分开。心里不觉得是因为犯错被惩罚，纯粹当自己是帮人排解欲望的大圣人。舍己为人啊！他找的人该褒奖他。

好在让他浑身不舒畅的贞操带在今晚说到底有派上点用场。艾德一边分腿一边想。一次让他免于暴力男的毒爪，一次避免他将隐私处暴露在Delta眼下。没人真的动过他的话，那人应该不至于太介意吧。什么？你说还有导？导⋯⋯就是个器具，帮他灌肠的器具，跟塑料喷头没两样，塑料喷头还探入他体内了，总不能也对个喷头置气对吧。

“腰再下去点。”

小猫的动作实在称不上优美，腰下去屁股也跟着下去，有种青少年对自己长手长脚还无法掌握的青涩感，要不是这间店禁止客人带未成年进来，Delta都要以为自己染指未成年了。他叹口气亲自调整起小猫的动作，先是用马鞭点点大腿跟，小猫虽然呆傻，还是懂这个暗示的，乖乖将膝盖往外挪，直到马鞭离开，接着鞭梢移往腰上微微施力，白皙的腰肢便跟着往下压，屁股又要往下时，被Delta抬脚用鞋尖顶住胯部稳稳支住，小猫柔韧不错，意识到自己动作做错后，一边沉腰一边把屁股往上撅，把腰压到比Delta预期还低两吋的地方，屁股则撅在至高点。

是要抽我了吧。马鞭离开他的身体，艾德害怕又期待地将头枕在交叠的小臂上，他没实践过，除了偶尔自己拿木尺拍两下，屁股基本上长年维持着完好无缺的状态，他不知道自己能接受多少，更无法预期对方打算给予多少，这种惶惶不安又殷殷期盼的矛盾令他绷着身体，却等来一片虚无。

“知道我为什么要罚你？”让人摆好姿势，Delta没有急着落鞭，寻个舒适的位置坐着审问起维持着违法人体工学姿势的小野猫。这是他的习惯，要揍人就不能含糊，不清不楚地打过不如替彼此省点时间。

“因为⋯⋯”你精虫上脑？屁股在别人手下，艾德知道不能做死地说出他心里的大实话。偏过头怯怯地换个委婉的说法，“我很可爱？”

“嗯？想因为'很可爱'这种原因让屁股受罪？连错哪都不知道趴这边干嘛？”

“你让我趴的啊⋯⋯”艾德委屈地撇撇嘴，他真不觉得有什么错。怎么说他也是受害者，加害者都只是记录留底怎么他就要挨打，除了单纯Delta看他可爱想打他还能有什么理由。


End file.
